Fertilizers can be added to the soil or foliage of crops to supply the elements necessary for proper plant nutrition. Typically, elements such as nitrogen (N), phosphorus (P), and potassium (K) are used to make up the basic components of standard fertilizers. However, modern, complex fertilizers can contain a variety of micronutrients and a growth enhancing mixture (also referred to herein as “GEM”) having growth promoters, vitamins, amino acids, carbohydrates and polysaccharides in addition to the basic components.
Modern agricultural technologies can also use pesticides which can include the release of toxic substances into fields, plantations, and the surrounding environment. Pesticides can come in a variety of forms and can be configured to reduce the presence of weeds (such as herbicides), insects (such as insecticides), fungus (such as fungicides), and rodents (such as rodenticides). Due to the negative effect both fertilizers and pesticides can have on the environment, there are on-going efforts by those in the field to reduce the amount of substances necessary to treat plants to increase growth Thus, there is a need in the field for new agricultural chemicals, and methods for application thereof, that decreases the amount of basic fertilizers and pesticides used, while improving the growth and stress tolerance of plants.